Fate
by RKO.AirBourne.Cenation
Summary: T'Anna is a victim of one of Det. Stablers rape cases. She has fallen in love with him and He loves her too! Can she overcome her past to love him? Find Out : rated M for sex and rape flashback


**A/N: Again this was written a long time ago and is in first person perspective. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from SVU just my OC's!**

**Fate : An Elliot Stabler Love Story**

"Where is detective Stabler?" I asked out of breath. I was raped 6 months ago and they never caught the guy who did it. He's been incognito since, until today. I saw him at my favorite local diner, just sitting there. He looked right at me and didn't even know who I was.

"He's in the interrogation room, How can I help you?" detective Benson asked me. She knew who I was because she was Elliot's partner. I didn't want to talk to her, I needed Elliot. He was the only person I trusted. He was divorced so whenever I needed someone to talk to he was always there for me, no matter what time I called.

"I need Stabler. Please?" I began to cry.

"Okay, I'll tell him you're here." Benson said and walked away, hopefully to get Elliot. I sat down in a chair and waited for about ten minutes. As I was getting up to leave I saw Elliot coming around the corner. No matter what the situation is, whenever I see him I smile a little. Even though he is 30 and I'm only 16, I had a crush on him. I know that sounds bad considering I was raped a few months ago but I trusted Elliot and knew he would never hurt me. I have coped with my rape and have accepted that it happened and I had moved on until I saw him today.

"Ti'Anna, what's going on?" Elliot asked me. His voice was soothing so I calmed down a little.

"Can we talk privately please?" I asked.

"Sure," he said nodding at Benson. "Right this way." He led me down an empty hallway. It wasn't very bright and I started to panic a little. Ever since that night the dark terrifies me.

"What's going on Ti'Anna?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"You know I hate the dark."

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to go somewhere brighter?"

"No, no this is okay. What's going to happen with a cop standing next to me?" I said forcing a laugh. He smiled.

"You know you're safe with me," he said touching my arm. "What's going on sweetheart?"

"It's him, it's… He's back. I, I … I saw him at the diner," I started crying and shaking. I haven't cried for a few months, but now that he was back I couldn't help it.

_I was housesitting for a friend while he was away. I am in the shower when I hear a knock at the door. I hop out and put on a towel. Everyone I know knows he's out of town. I answered the door. It was one of Nate's friends. He looked me up and down. _

"_Can I help you?" I ask. _

"_Yeah, is Nate home?" he asked._

"_No. he's away at his folk's house." I blocked myself with the door because I didn't like the way he was looking at me. _

"_Do you mind if I come in and pick up some of my things?" he asked._

"_I don't know you so I can't let you in. I'm sorry." I tried to shut the door but he stuck his foot in between the door and the wall. He pushed his way inside and grabbed me by the arm, slamming the door. _

"_Let go of me NOW!" I screamed. He ignored me. He tried to kiss me but I pulled away. "Get off of me!" He backhanded me and I felt my lip start to bleed. "Please, let me go," I said, crying. He ignored me and pushed me to the floor. I landed with a thud. He pinned my hands above my head and pulled the towel off with the other. I could feel his hand all over me, touching me in places he shouldn't. I got one of my hands free and I hit him above his eye as hard as I could. He faltered a little bit but responded by punching me twice in the ribs. I lost my breath and he pinned my hands again. He moved a little and I heard him unzip his pants. I tried to scream but as I opened my mouth he hit me above the eye and I felt the blood trickle down my cheek. I stopped trying to scream, no one would hear me anyway, but I didn't stop fighting. I writhed and squirmed to no avail. He was aroused from my struggle and I felt him push into me. I screamed from the pain but he covered my mouth. What seemed like hours took only minutes. As he finished on my stomach, I began to cry again. He zipped his pants and got off of me. I rolled to my side, grabbing my towel to cover myself. Before he left he punched me in the jaw, rendering me near unconscious. He kicked me saying "This was your fault, you little bitch." I found my cell phone and dialed 911._

Back in present day only seconds had passed. Elliot was keeping me upright as I cried into his shoulder. When the shaking stopped he pulled back and looked at me.

"When?" he asked. When I didn't answer he gave me a little shake. "Ti'Anna, when did you see him?"

"Uh, just before I came here." I said still crying a little.

"Stay here I'll be right back." I could see his face tense up. As he walked away I leaned against the wall and sat down. I heard him tell Benson and two officers where to find him. He told them to get a warrant for his DNA. I heard everyone give there Okays and was surprised when Elliot came back and sat down next to me.

"You're not going?" I asked.

"And leave you here alone? Never." He put his arm around me "Besides if I ever see the guy I wouldn't be able to control my actions." Hearing him say that shocked me but at the same time gave me peace.

"I still have that scar. Above my eye," I pulled my hair away from my eye and showed him. "I wear my bangs like this so I don't have to explain the scar, or look at it."

"I was wondering why your hair had changed so much. And it's not bright orange anymore."

"Black fit me better."

"Ti' you have to be happy again." He said giving me a side hug.

"I will be. I am but seeing him today. When he is off the street I will be happy again."

"You're always smiling when I see you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, when I see you," I said barely above a whisper. I didn't think he heard me but I didn't look up. My face would tell too much. I have come to love Elliot even though he was fourteen years older than me. Even though he could never love me. I'm probably like a daughter to him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Why what?"

"Why do you smile when you see me?"

"I don't know. I just feel safe with you. I can't explain it. I mean, I can, and I just don't know how you'll take it." I was rambling. "I don't know what I'm talking about anyways."

"Ti'Anna, what's going on in that head of yours?" he asked touching my hair.

"Ha," I faked a laugh. "A lot. Let's just leave it at the fact that I feel safe with you, okay?"

"Okay, but you'll tell me sooner or later." He said. Hopefully later. Way later.

I heard Olivia Benson walk through the door. I stood up and peeked around the corner and saw "him" in handcuffs. I quickly turned around and slammed into Elliot's chest. He wrapped his arms around me too keep me from falling to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his waist and began crying. He knew why because he saw him too. After a few minutes I stopped crying and pulled away to look at him. I didn't let go of him because he was the only thing keeping me standing.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a wreck." I said.

He wiped running mascara and eyeliner from under my eyes and cheeks.

"You're too beautiful to cry," he said smiling. My heart skipped a beat a little.

"Thank you," I said smiling. "I hate crying in front of people."

"It's acceptable in this situation."

"Aren't you going to go deal with him?" I asked spitting the last word.

"No, I'm going to let Olivia. I try not to work cases that are personal to me. If I lost my temper on that guy…"

"He deserves it." I said meaning it.

"He does, but how would I save pretty girls like you if I lost my job?" he said touching my hair again. I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush. He put his hand under my chin and turned my face to his.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

I touched my cheek. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. You looked away for a reason."

"Okay, well I don't get complimented all that much." I said looking at the ground.

"You deserve to hear you're beautiful every day." He said still holding my chin.

"Thanks El." I said knowing he hated when people called him El, only he didn't seem to mind when I did. Three hours later I was sleeping on the couch in the break room, with Elliot at my feet, when Olivia came through the door.

"We got him. Once I told him his DNA was a match he copped to everything." She said triumphantly. I started to tear up a little.

"Isn't this a good thing Ti?" Olivia always called me Ti.

"Yes, yes it is. I don't have to go to trial now right?"

"Right. He is going away for a long time, and we don't have to go to trial. He's signing his confession now. I'll leave you alone now. I hope this helps somehow." She said walking to the door. She paused at the door and looked at me and Elliot.

"It's over Ti'Anna." He said pulling me close to him. "It's over." He looked as relieved as I felt.

"Yeah El, it's over." I almost collapsed with relief. "I want to leave."

"Where do you want to go? Home?" He knew I wouldn't go home.

"No, not home. Just somewhere away from this place."

"Okay," he said looking at Olivia. "You mind?"

"No, go ahead." She said knowing I was stressed out.

"Thanks," I hugged Olivia and Elliot walked me to the elevator. Once inside the elevator I told Elliot where I really wanted to go.

"My place?" he asked. "Why?"

"I need some sleep and you live alone. At my house there are always screaming kids. I'm comfortable with you. If you think it'd be weird you can take me home." I said hoping he didn't.

"No, it's okay. My place it is." He said hiding a smile.

Once in the car I buckled and laid my head against the headrest. I fell asleep but was still a little aware. It only seemed like a few minutes when the car slowed and then came to a stop. I was too exhausted to open my eyes. I felt the car door open and myself being lifted from the car. I was about to open my eyes when I felt Elliot kiss my forehead. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I kept them closed. He walked me inside, and instead of putting me on the couch, he walked me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. I immediately got comfortable. I heard Elliot head for the door.

"Stay with me, please?" I asked.

"Sure" Elliot said. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, with me please?" I asked again.

"Okay," he said lying down on the bed next to me. He didn't touch me but was still close enough to where I could feel his body heat. I rolled to my side and pulled his arm around my waist. He tensed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm good. Never better actually." And he nuzzled his face in my hair and we fell fast asleep.

A little while later I woke to an annoying beeping noise. I remembered where I was and realized it was Elliot's beeper.

"Wake up Elliot," I said shaking him a little. "Elliot."

"Hmm?" he asked groggy.

"Your beeper went off."

"Hmm, got it," he said reaching to the nightstand to grab the beeper.

"Just Liv letting me know he's been booked. Arraignments tomorrow at noon."

"Do we have to go?" I asked, worried.

"No, Liv's got this one covered." He said, calming me.

"Hmm," I said falling back asleep. I was instantly awake when Elliot kissed my exposed shoulder. I went still, waiting to see what he would do next. When nothing happened I turned to face him.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He said pulling away from me.

"No, I liked it. It just… shocked me a little."

"I just wanted to kiss you, but I know I'm a lot older than you so I kissed your shoulder to test the waters."

I didn't say anything back because my eyes said it all. I leaned into him and kissed his lips ever so slightly. He kissed back so I deepened the kiss. I knew this was wrong but I didn't care. I hadn't felt this way about anyone since the attack. How can something so wrong feel so right? I smiled into the kiss and Elliot smiled back. He cupped my face in his hands and next thing I knew I was draped across Elliot's body, in the most passionate kiss of my life. Elliot had his hand on the small of my back, under my shirt. I had mine above his shoulders, supporting most of my weight. I'm glad we were lying down because my legs wouldn't have supported my weight. Heat pooled between my thighs as I felt him get hard beneath me. I must have stopped kissing him because he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised at how I feel. I'm turned on."

"Me too. Are you okay with this? I don't want to rush you."

"I want this with you Elliot."

"Oh," was all he managed to say before my mouth was back on his. I had my hips resting against his, my legs on either side of him. I slipped one hand up his shirt to feel his stomach muscles. I loved the way they tensed beneath my fingers. In return he put his hand up the front of my shirt, cupping me through my bra. I moaned into the kiss.

"Elliot, take your shirt off please," I said breathless. He kissed my lips again.

"You too," he said with a smirk. I took my shirt off and waited for him to finish with his. I sat up, giving him some space.

"My god, you are beautiful," he said, staring in awe. I wanted to cover myself but this was Elliot. I knew he enjoyed the way I looked. I took a deep breath and watched Elliot's eyes follow the rise and fall of my chest. Elliot slipped my bra straps down my shoulder so I unsnapped it and let it slide to the floor. He placed his hands on my bare breasts and I tilted my head back, enjoying the feel of his hands on my heated skin. He replaced one hand with his mouth and I moaned in ecstasy.

"Elliot," I moaned his name. I was writhing on top of him from the pleasure.

"Stop moving," he said through clenched teeth. I tried my best to hold still but couldn't.

"Elliot, I can't take this anymore!" He turned us over so he was lying on top of me. He began to kiss down my stomach, stopping to bite my hip. I jerked in response and his teeth scraped against my skin. He rested his hand on the button of my jeans.

"Can i?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Now." I said between breaths.

He undid my button and unzipped my zipper. He slid my pants down over my hips, trailing kisses behind his hands. I shivered with delight. Once he passed my knees, he pulled them off quickly. He leaned up to look at me. All I was wearing were a lacy pair of black booty shorts.

"You don't even know how beautiful you are, do you?" he said in awe.

I blushed. He leaned down towards me, supporting his weight with his arms, and kissed my neck. He placed his hand on the outside of my panties, stroking my clit through the thin fabric, making my hips buck in response.

"Please Elliot" I begged.

He pulled my panties aside and slipped a finger inside me. I raised my hips to meet his hand. He made a steady rhythm with his finger, my hips rising to meet him with each stroke. He slipped a second finger inside me and I screamed in pleasure. My orgasm was only seconds away.

"Elliot, I'm so close," I said warning him.

"Come for me baby," he said stroking me again. My orgasm ripped through me, making me scream. When the shudders subsided I pulled Elliot to me.

"You're wearing too much clothing." I said tugging at his jeans. He climbed off the bad and shrugged out of his jeans and boxers. When he turned to face me, I stared at the length of him.

"We can stop if you want," he said standing there. I put my hand out to him, motioning for him to come back to the bed.

"I want this with you Elliot. I have for a long time." He joined me back on the bed.

"I don't have any condoms," he said looking down.

"I don't mind. I'm clean and I hope you are too." I said touching his face.

"I'm clean," he said and rested his hands on my panties. I pushed his hands away and pulled the panties off for him. I rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him. I positioned myself above his shaft and paused for a moment.

"Go easy, I don't want to hurt you." He said between clenched teeth. I lowered myself onto him, slowly. About halfway down I couldn't wait and just dropped onto him. We both groaned in pleasure. Elliot put his hands on my hips and helped me pick up a steady pace. I moved up and down for a few moments until my legs got tired.

"My legs Elliot," I said breathless. He rolled us over so I was on my back and he picked up the rhythm. All I could do was moan and gasp. Elliot told me he was close and so was I. I relaxed and my orgasm ripped through me again. I felt Elliot come as mine was almost over. When his was over he rested his full weight on top of me. We lay still waiting for our breathing to slow down. He leaned back to look into my face.

"I hope I wasn't too rough. I tried my best to hold back." He said looking into my eyes.

"It was perfect Elliot. Absolutely perfect." I said kissing his cheek. He pulled away from me and lay behind me on the bed. He pulled the covers over us and we drifted off into peaceful sleep. Throughout the night we made love several times until we fell into an exhausted sleep.

We woke around nine in the morning. Elliot was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I picked up his shirt off the ground and walked out to join him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful," he said kissing me back.

"Mm, Good morning handsome."

"Go sit down at the table. I bring your plate over," he said giving my butt a quick smack. I walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. When he sat my food down all I could do was stare at my plate. Written in icing, on a huge pancake was "MARRY ME?" I looked over where Elliot was kneeling next to me holding a diamond ring.

"Marry me Ti?" he asked smiling.

"Isn't this too soon? I mean we haven't even said I love you or anything yet." I said staring at him.

"I do. I love you with all my heart. If I am crazy just tell me."

"You're not crazy. I love you too. I have since the day I met you." I said touching his cheek. "And yes I will marry you."

He put the ring on my finger and picked me up, spinning me around while kissing me. I kissed him with all the love I had in me. He kissed back just as strong.

**A:N/ Again please review! I need to know people like my stories if i am going to keep writing them!**


End file.
